staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Maja 1998
thumb|left|62px 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Słowenia 7.15 Notowania 7.50 Poranek filmowy 8.15 Teleranek 8.45 Christy (18/21) - serial prod. USA 9.40 W Starym Kinie: Antek policmajster - komedia prod. polskiej (1935 r., 91 min) 11.15 Aby byli jedno 11.30 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.00 Regina Coeli - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Tydzień 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Zwierzęta świata: Życie w Morzu Północnym - film dok. prod. szwedzkiej (z teletekstem) 13.40 Dania do podania 13.50 Dom 14.10 Stop klatka - magazyn filmowy 14.40 Jak pan to robi? 15.20 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji: Mistrz 15.30 Seriale wszech czasów: Noce i dnie (6/12) - serial prod. TVP (z teletekstem) 16.25 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Doktor Quinn - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka Chip i Dale 19.30 Wiadomości 19.46 Sport 19.48 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Kobieta wielkiego ducha (2/6) - serial prod. angielskiej 20.55 Przyjaciele - program z udziałem niepełnosprawnych 21.40 Historia festiwali opolskich (2/7) 22.10 Opinie - prog. publicystyczny 22.40 Sportowa niedziela (w tym: relacja z meczu siatkówki Rosja - Polska) 24.00 Kochankowie z Pont Neuf - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1991 r., 121 min) 2.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|62px 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.35 Film dla niesłyszących: Kobieta wielkiego ducha (2/6) - serial prod. angielskiej 8.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Cudowne lata (27): Wayne za kółkiem - serial prod. USA 10.00 Mondo Migliore - Lepszy świat - film dok. prod. USA 11.00 Kręcioła (audiotele 0-70055581-83) 11.30 Łowcy skarbów (7): Złoto Jamasity - film dok. prod. USA 12.00 Perły z lamusa, koniec wieku: Statek komediantów - film fab. prod. USA (1951 r., 104 min.) 14.00 Wielka mała emigracja (3): Jak w niebie - film dok. Michała Bukojemskiego 14.30 30 ton! lista, lista -lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16.05 Szansa na sukces - Krzysztof Krawczyk 17.00 Względność uczuć - serial 17.45 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055600) 19.05 7 dni - świat 19.30 Cosby (28) - serial prod. USA 19.55 Wywiad z prezydentem Aleksandrem Kwaśniewskim 20.45 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 20.55 Sława i chwała (7): Równina - serial prod. TVP 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Walka o ogień - film fab. prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej (1981 r., 100 min) 0.20 Pat Metheny - koncert (2) "Imaginary day tour" 1.05 Sport telegram 1.10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|62px 7.00 Mokradełka - kanadyjski serial dla dzieci 7.30 Magdalenka - serial animowany 8.00 Hrabia Kaczula - angielski serial animowany 8.30 Obrońcy kamienia - serial animowany 9.00 W cztery świata strony 9.25 Tajemnice nauki - serial dok. 9.45 El TV Muzyk - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Klub Globtrotera 10.40 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 11.05 Co nieco o tańcu - program T. Rel-Szeligowskiej 11.35 "Impresja na skrzypce" - program Dagmary Drzazgi 12.05 Sport I liga piłki nożnej: Górnik Zabrze - Groclin 13.00 "Śląskie gody" 13.30 "Z życia Kościoła" - magazyn chrześcijański 14.00 Telefoniada - teleturniej z udziałem widzów 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Kto pyta nie błądzi, czyli pytania, na które szukamy odpowiedzi 15.10 Ivanhoe - francusko-kanadyjski serial dokumentalny 15.35 Czarodziejski ołówek - serial dla najmłodszych 15.40 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 Cudowny świat zwierząt Australii - angielski serial dokumentalny 16.35 Śląskie gody 17.20 Studio gol - magazyn piłkarski 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Okręt - serial niemiecki 19.30 Świat ogrodów - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 "Zadra" - dramat obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 22.05 Wiadomości sportowe TV Katowice 22.10 Sport 23.10 Och, co za noc - amer. komedia 0.40 Uderzenie - angielski serial sensacyjny 1.40 Gwiazdy jazzu w hołdzie Louisowi Amstrongowi - pr. rozrywkowy 2.15 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego thumb|left|62px 6.00 Plastic TV 6.30 Disco Polo Live 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 8.30 Klip Klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 9.00 Rekiny wielkiego miasta - amerykański serial animowany 9.30 Power Rangers - serial komediowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Ja się zastrzelę! - serial prod. USA 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial prod. USA 12.00 Z pianką czy bez - polski serial komediowy 12.30 Ernest jedzie na obóz - film prod. USA (1987 r., 88 min); reż. John R. Cherry III (niedostępny droga satelitarną) 14.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 15.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 15.30 Piramida: gra-zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Słoneczny patrol - serial prod. USA 17.45 Zabójcze gry - serial prod. USA 18.40 Alf - amerykański serial komediowy 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Gorączka w mieście - serial prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 No i co, doktorku? - film prod. USA 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Na każdy temat - talk show 23.55 Magazyn sportowy 1.30 Junior 2.00 Przytul mnie 3.00 Pożegnanie thumb|left|62px 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Troskliwe misie (2) - nowa seria, serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Cyberkidz (1) - serial dla dzieci prod. kanad.-ang. 9.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa - program na żywo, dla dzieci 10.00 NBA w TVN: Finały Konferencji Zachodniej Utah Jazz z LA Lakers 10.30 Gillette - program sportowy 11.00 Halo, tu Brian Scott - pr. rozryw. 11.30 Dance Time - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 Kino Familijne: Conan (12) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.00 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 13.30 Pod dobrą gwiazdą - wróżby, przepowiednie, horoskopy 14.15 TVN - między nami mówiąc 14.25 Gotuj z Kuroniem - program kulinarny 14.55 Nieśmiertelny (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.00 Film na deser: Love Me Tender - western, USA 17.45 Mini Playback Show - pr. rozryw. 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 19.25 Sport 19.30 To było grane! - pr. rozrywkowy 20.45 Mistrzowski rzut - film obyczajowy,USA 22.55 NBA w TVN: Finały Konferencji Wschodniej Chicago Bulls z Indiana Pacers 0.55 W mrocznym kręgu - reportaż thumb|left|62px 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Nasza dzieciom: Flash Gordon (10/26) - serial animowany; Urmel (17) - serial animowany 09.30 Sto plus jeden - teleturniej 10.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 10.45 Radio amatorów (Raw FM) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Dominic Purcell, Nadine Garner, Matthew Dyktynski, Elena Mandalis (60 min) 11.45 Zwariowana rodzinka (18) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Brandy Worwood, Allen Young, Vanghn, S.T.Panlk 12.15 Detektyw (Pie in the Sky) (12) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt., reż. Colin Greg, wyk. Richard Grifiths (49 min) 13.15 Zagraj z nami - Domino - teleturniej na żywo 13.45 Gotowanie z dziadkiem 14.00 Klasyka telewizji: Niewidzialny człowiek (16) (The Invisible Man) - serial, USA 1952-1960 14.30 Życie zwierząt (ZOO Live z Jack Hanna) (4) - film przyrodniczy 15.00 Nasze auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny prowadzą Adrianna Biedrzyńska i Krzysztof Szaykowski 15.30 Śpiewamy ze Staśkiem Wielankiem 16.00 Kino familijne: Skarb starego zamku (The Tresure of Swamp Castle) - film dla dzieci 17.45 Minął tydzień - prowadzą Katarzyna Nazarewicz i Krzysztof Skowroński (program na żywo) 18.00 Latający lekarze (18) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 19.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 19.55 Pod zegarem w Biltimore (Under the Biltimore Clock) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Neal Miller, wyk. Sean Young, Lenny Yon Dohlen, Bernard Houghes, Mark Hulsey (84 min) 21.45 Wieczór gwiazd - program Ewy Sałackiej 22.15 Dobrzy i źli (5/II serii) - serial kryminalny, Australia, reż. Steve Jodrell, wyk. Marcus Graham, Alison Whyte, Trawis McMahan (45 min) 23.15 PRZED PREMIERĄ: Jesteśmy aniołami: wreszcie lecimy (2) (Noi siamo angeli - Finalmente si vola) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas, Kabir Bedi (89 min) 00.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|62px 7.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce w filmie 7.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Mini detektywi - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Michael Valiant - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Droga do Avonlea - serial 10.30 Na południe - serial 11.30 Disco Polo Live 12.30 Miasteczko Twin Peaks II - serial 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Junior-show 14.30 ROM - lista przebojów wszech czasów 15.00 Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych 15.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program satyryczny 16.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial przygodowy 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Mini detektywi - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Michael Valiant - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - serial USA 19.00 Prawo do miłości - brazylijska telenowela 19.50 Coś - film fab. prod. USA 21.35 Miasteczko Twin Peaks II - serial amerykański 22.25 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 22.55 Aficionado - program muzyczny 23.25 DJ Club - program o muzyce techno 0.55 Między snem a jawą 1.55 Pożegnanie thumb|left|62px 8.00 Kosmiczni rycerze - angielski serial anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Rola - program publicystyczny 8.55 Poradnik działkowca (powt.) 9.30 Duo fortepianowe: Janina Baster - Janusz Dolny, utwory R. Schumana i C. Saint - Saensa. Trio wawelskie: J. Hydn 10.30 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę 11.20 Świat przyrody - angielski serial popularno-naukowy 12.10 Szajba nr 3 - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.40 Żagle tuż nad ziemią - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Przeboje TV Kraków 13.55 Kocie klipy - program muzyczny 14.05 Video wizyty - kanadyjski cyk programów krajoznawczych 14.35 Z planu filmowego 14.45 Kufer Babci Aliny - krakowski magazyn domowy 15.05 Nasza antena 15.10 Ivanhoe - francusko-kanadyjsi serial animowany 15.30 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial dla dzieci 15.40 Drużyna marzeń - ang. serial fabularny 16.05 Cudowny świat Zwierząt Australii - angielski serial dokumentalny 16.30 Kraków 2000 17.05 Motoekspert - program publicystyczny 17.30 Modelki - magazyn mody 17.55 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Okręt - niemiecki dramat wojenny 19.30 Świat ogrodów - angielski serial poradnikowy 20.00 Zadra - angielski dramat obyczajowy 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Nasza antena 22.05 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 22.30 Mały jazz 22.50 Zabójcza sprawa - amerykański film sensacyjny 0.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|62px 7.00 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 7.50 Bolek i Lolek zapraszają - filmy animowane 9.05 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 9.35 Superdziewczyna - film s-f, W. Brytania 11.40 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 12.05 Sliders - serial s-f 12.55 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial s-f 13.45 Wyspa Pascalego - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 15.30 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 16.25 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 17.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Kameleon 2 - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy 19.55 Nieśmiertelny - film s-f, W. Brytania 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show 22.55 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny 23.40 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 0.25 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy 1.20 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny thumb|left|62px 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Słowo na niedzielę (powt.) 7.10 Klan 82,83,84 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 8.30 Blisko, choć daleko: Świat Rosińskiego - reportaż Ireneusza Englera 9.00 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 10.15 Zaproszenie: Tarnobrzeskie wędrówki 10.45 W hołdzie Janowi Pawłowi II - Krzysztof Penderecki - Te Deum 11.30 Panteon 11.45 Polonijne spotkania 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.35 Bobaskowo 1/13 - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy św. 14.00 Gościniec 14.30 Podwieczorek - program rozrywkowy 15.30 List z Argentyny - film dokumentalny 16.25 Tak jak w kinie 16.50 Pocztylion 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Kot w hutach 4/26 - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Co mój mąż robi w nocy - film archiwalny prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowieści Taty Bobra 14/26 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Prognoza pogody 19.50 Kto jest kim w Polsce? 20.00 Miś - komedia prod. polskiej 21.50 Twoja lista przebojów - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Ze Szwejkiem Pod Zlotą Pipą - program rozrywkowy 24.00 Sportowa niedziela 0.30 Polonijne spotkania (powt.) 0.40 Program dnia, Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.45 Opowieści Taty Bobra - fiim animwany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.15 Sport (powt.) 1.18 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 1.20 Kto jest kim w Polsce? 1.30 Podwieczorek - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 Miś - komedia prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.55 Twoja lista przebojów (powt.) 5.35 Auto - Moto - Klub (powt.) 5.55 Sportowa niedziela (powt.) 6.25 Magazyn Polonijny (powt.) 7.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|62px 7.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Niedżwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu - serial animowany (4) 8.30 Matki i ich małe (1) - film dokumentalny 9.00 Fluke - amerykańskie kino rodzinne 10.35 Deser: Chester, Jones i ja - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 River Street - australijski film obyczajowy 12.25 Nie przegap (*) 12.30 Star Trek. Voyager III - amerykański serial s-f (16) (*) 13.15 Szymon mówi show (*) 13.30 Strefa mroku - amerykański serial s-f (20) (*) 14.10 Tin Cup - komedia amerykańska 16.25 Mecz tygodnia ligi włoskiej (zakończenie sezonu) 18.30 Tajemnice oceanów - cykl dokumentalny 19.00 Ósme Niebo - program Tomasza Raczka, gość: Jean-Michel Jarre (*) 19.45 Łapu capu (*) 19.55 Cannes '98: Aktualności filmowe (*) 20.00 13 posterunek - polski serial komediowy (16) 20.30 Lucie Aubrac - dramat francuski 22.30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 23.50 Myśliwi - thriller szwedzki 1.45 Rodzinka z Beverly Hills - komedia amerykańska 3.20 Noc, której nie było - amerykański film erotyczny 5.00 Mąż swojej żony - komedia polska 6.30 Katastrofy - cykl dokumentalny (*) program nie kodowany thumb|left|62px 8.45 Czy to ty, czy to ja? - komedia, USA 12.15 Indianin w kredensie - familijny, USA 13.50 Rozrabiaki w Waszyngtonie - komedia, USA 15.20 Don Juan de Marco - komedia romantyczna, USA 17.00 Troll w Nowym Jorku - familijny, USA 18.15 Miłosna rozgrywka - obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Striptiz - komedia, USA 22.00 Nocna zmiana - obyczajowy, USA 23.35 Więzy miłości - dramat, USA 1.35 Utrata niewinności dokumentalny, W. Brytania